The Best Witch and Not So Wishing Star
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Prequel to The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star, TWW 7. Contains spoilers, but I tried to include as less as possible. What if these events happened really? [Drill/Hardbroom, Cackle and Bat are in the end.]


A/N: The beginning part was written in July-August 2014, but the idea was invented earlier— before I started to write The Best Witch (a prequel of TWW books), and therefore it has been re-written partly.

A/N 2: Unlike the book, Miss Drill isn't dressed as a parrot. Her clothes look normally.

XXX

Happily, the witches were not very far from the school. It took only two transportations for Constance to get to the castle and bring her dear the P.E. and Flying teacher safe and sound. The Potions mistress transported them right near the door of her room. Maybe, it was better to lead Imogen to her own room and therefore, her own bed, but Constance didn't think about it even. The black-haired witch wanted to be in own room and, at the same time, be near Imogen.

'Here?' The gym mistress asked when she had approached Constance's bed finally.

'You haven't asked me before when you went into the room to . . . hem . . . share a bed with me.'

'I have been the P.E. and Flying teacher until today. I could leave a bed very quickly when you needed this. Do you want me to be here even if I'm unable to leave a bed? I should go to my . . .' Imogen had not finished; because she felt she needs to sit down. Her knee 'said' just that. The teacher stopped to apologise; because after she had sat, her pain went away, at least during some time.

'Constance, it's so cosy . . .'

'I do know. I put a spell many years ago. You should lie down. It will be much better for your knee. I'll help you.'

The Potions teacher embraced the gym mistress and put her on the bed.

'It's my turn now to do something for you.'

'Imogen, what do you mean? I need no— . . .' Constance didn't finish. She realised she needed something.

'No, dear, you need a bed. I'll make a bed for myself, so you'll be sleeping in own bed.'

The blonde witch wanted to set her fingers to do what she needed to do, but the potions mistress interrupted her.

'Imogen, you can't do this.'

'Const, don't you know I'm a witch?'

'I know it very well. I said "you can't", not "you're unable". I'll do it by myself.'

The younger witch looked amazedly.

'Yes, I meant just that. I want to get a chance for this bed being shared again. It means you should listen to a nurse.'

'I bet everybody would want to have such a beautiful nurse like you.'

'Thanks, dear, but I'm not good at medicine. When it comes to potions against some health problems, I can help, but I'm an amateur in general.'

The Potions teacher set her fingers and waved by the right hand. It took few moments for a bed to appear. New bed looked like a twin of Constance's old one. The black-haired witch sat down. 'And so cosy too,' she commented.

'Aww . . .' Imogen bit her lower lip; because she was unable to bear pain. 'What should I do? Holidays have started a few days ago. I'm useless.'

'You're not useless and will never be.' Constance disagreed, 'We have so called "a little problem"'.

'We? A little problem? What do you mean?'

'I'll never let you to go, even if you're begging me.'

'I don't understand. I can't be a Physical Education teacher when my knee is injured. I cannot be a Flying teacher too.'

'Here's the only thing we can do. You'll be a form mistress of Four Term instead of me.'

Imogen was unable to say anything during about a minute. Then, when she realised what she have heard, she could say only, 'Constance, are you joking? You can't do this.'

'I'm not joking even a bit; it is clean true. I can to do this. I want it. You will take part of my duties and we'll be able to spend more time together.'

'Swapping roles, isn't it?' The Flying teacher asked and tried to smile.

'Yes, if you want to call it so. I'll say to the staff and the girls that we don't want to lose such a good teacher.'

'It's only because you don't want to lose me, yes?'

'Of course, if say about me, personally, I don't want to lose my girlfriend, but if say about the school . . . The only thing I can think about now is— we'll be together no matter what will happen.'

'I don't want to lose you too, but . . .'

'We should find other P.E. teacher. That's all.'

They didn't say anything during some time.

'Do you want to know why I brought you in my room?'

'Your room is closer to the stairs.' Imogen answered without thinking.

'No, it's absolutely wrong; next try.'

'Well . . . maybe . . . you did it because I went to your room almost every day after everybody fell asleep, yes?'

'A bit yes, but main reason is another. Why can't you guess?'

'Maybe, I can't guess because I occupied your territory. You let me to be here when my health was very good, and I could make you happy. If I'm wrong I don't know more any possible reasons.'

'No, my dearest Imogen, you're right, but . . . You did not occupy my territory. I did not just "let you to be here". I wanted this very strongly every night. I went to your room from time to time too, don't forget. It's me who want to live in own room with my girlfriend when we have a little problem. When I leave the castle, this room is one of two places I go to after I have come back.'

'Another place is the Potions Laboratory.' Imogen added at once. Even if she did not know, she would guess.

What else you can expect from a person who works so hard? Another person might have gone to the staff room first too. Constance Hardbroom is an introvert. When the woman came back at the castle, she needed a private place at first. It can be her room or her office near the Potions Laboratory— it doesn't matter. A place Constance went at first depended on what she needed to do at that time.

'I'll say you were alone when your knee was injured. Otherwise, they might misunderstand . . . I mean, understand that we are together. Of course, not together like two colleagues, but like . . .'

'Uh-huh, I love you. Mutually.' Imogen added.

Constance sat near the gym mistress and gave her a look. 'I know, your health state doesn't allow us what we would want, but . . . She kissed the blonde witch tenderly on the lips. It turned into a few kissed which definitely made the P.E. teacher to feel better.

Fortunately, Imogen's pain went away quickly. They both knew— the knee needs time to be in a wonderful (or at least, in a good) condition again. They knew the Flying teacher will be unable to ride a broomstick at least about two or three months. It's not about long distances even, alas. She needed to wait at least about four months before she's able to go on a long broomstick ride to somewhere.

XXX

It happened a week before the day of the contest.

'If say honestly, I don't know.' Constance answered unasked question.

'I love your thoughts, my dearest. I've been your toy— All right, _we_ 've been each other's toys again during last two months and a bit before too, but you think I can't ride a broomstick.' Imogen said discontentedly.

'Don't be angry at me. I want the best for you.'

'I want the best for you too, but I don't want to be left behind when I know there's nothing bad for my health. I'll be very careful.'

'I'm sorry, love. Forgive me.'

'I'll do it on one condition only. I hope you know what I mean.'

'Do I? I think you need to remind me.' Constance wanted to hear what Imogen wanted concretely. These words could make her feel exactly as she needed.

'All right; turn back and I'll remind you a bit. Don't turn until I say.'

Constance thought she knew what to expect. Of course, she couldn't predict what will be concretely.

'I'm ready,' Imogen said in a few minutes.

The Potions teacher turned and almost stuck to a place where she was standing. Imogen was half-lying on the bed. She wore only pants and a T-shirt. Her naked legs were spread on the bed. The blonde witch beckoned the amazed woman by a forefinger. 'Do I need to explain further?'

It took about half a minute since the very beginning before Constance could say a word. 'No. Sorry, but I wanted to hear what you want me to do. What you did is much better than any words.'

Imogen almost didn't pay attention at these words. 'I bet you want to help me to deal with the useless T-shirt. It's not like I can't do in by myself.' Imogen put her hands at sides of the garment in bottom as if she wanted to pull.

'I'll deal with it, love.' Constance approached very closely to the gym mistress.

'You'll need to deal with another layer before you'll see again what's hidden here.' The Flying teacher said when the T-shirt was lying in the other side of the bed.

'I can wait, but I would better undress too. You'll benefit a lot.'

. . . Imogen was barely able to stop her caresses. She looked at the clock. 'I cannot believe two hours have passed since we've started. It seems like half an hour.'

'In this case, we'll continue right where we've stopped. We can also do something what we haven't had time for.'

Second big stop was definitely the right one. They were tired, but they also were very happy.

Can we have a Good night kiss? I know, we've had many kisses, and some of them were very hot, but I don't want to miss this one.

'Of course, as every day,' Constance agreed.

XXX

'It cannot be continued any longer. I _am_ useless. I cannot help Idgie. A witch, a bhean (woman)? No, a caileag (little girl) who's unable to help her dearest person. Idgie needs a professional help. I know, it will be hard, but I'll do it whatever it cost.' When Constance was nervous, she used words from her native Gaelic.*

She was determined to help Imogen to be well again. If Constance was in such a mood, she did everything until her goal had been reached. It will be at this time too, no doubts.

It was early December when Constance had finally contacted with the doctor. The hardest part of it was to find this woman. Miss Hardbroom tried to know where she was, but there was no result. No witch or wizard could give even a bit helpful information.

One day, the witch was browsing through a magical newspaper. To that time, Constance knew the name of the best potion brewer of the British Islands. In spite of this, the article about Anna McKinley, a potion brewer, who was going to visit a local magical hospital, drew her attention. The name of the best potion brewer was another.

There wasn't a word that this witch was very smart, or very powerful, or something like this. Intuition gave Constance a hint that 'this potion brewer is worth to meet'.

The meeting was in a spacious hall. The woman started to speak. She was asked a few questions. It didn't take much time for Constance to understand that this woman knows a lot; although she tried not to show it.

In the end of a meeting, Miss Hardbroom came to the guest and inquired whether they can have a few words. She agreed.

'Hello, Miss Douglas,' Constance said as soon as they were alone.

'What? Why do you think so?' The potions brewer was taken aback. 'I have never mentioned this.' Her real name was Helen Douglas.

'I'm Constance Hardbroom, a Potions teacher at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. Intuition helped me.'

'Hello, Miss Hardbroom. I'm very glad to talk to a fellow potions brewer. What did you want to tell me?'

'The matter of fact is— I've tried to find you during two months.'

'What has happened?'

Constance explained the situation.

'All right, it's not very difficult for me. I'll add Miss Drill to the list of patients.' The woman put a notebook out of her bag. 'The visit will be on third of February. Is it suitable for her?'

'It suits perfectly. We have holidays at the Academy during whole February. She's my best friend. I want her to be well. She's a wonderful teacher. The school needs her.'

'I understand you very well.' The witch explained where and when she will be on third of February and how much her help cost.

'Thank you very much, Miss Douglas.'

XXX

'Sorry dear, but I'm not a doctor. I don't know a potion for you to be in a good health as you had been before the accident. We should visit a doctor. I hope she will help. Do you want to know truth?'

'What do you mean?' Imogen asked with surprise.

'I knew how strongly you wanted to be well again. I want it very strongly too. I contacted with the doctor. I found the article in a newspaper that there would be a meeting with her in a local hospital, but the name was another. After the meeting, we talked a bit, and she admitted that she is the one I looked for. Thanks to my intuition.'

'You did this? You could contact with her? Until you said the news, I thought this witch is an unreachable dream. Here in British Islands is only one dynasty of magicians who can brew very difficult potions against health problems. Alas, all the magicians of this dynasty who are doctors moved to other countries, except her. A very big salary was promised to them (and this is true, of course). She has much younger relatives, but none of them works yet. I read somewhere that she's probably a descendant of Hecate herself. Alas, we can't be sure whether real Hecate lived centuries ago or not. The one we can be sure in— she is a descendant of somebody who was one of greatest potions mistresses or masters. You said her I'm your friend also?' Imogen was amazed.

'Yes, I did. I could say truth about who you to me, but I did not want; not because I did not want to say I'm a lesbian, but because I did not want to brag.'

'You did not want to brag? If these words could turn into the potion I need, I would be in a perfect condition at once.'

'I think it will make you feel better, morally at least,' Constance said before they shared a kiss.

'That's for sure,' Imogen replied when they were able to stop a wonderful kiss. 'I don't want to brag about you too. You're mine and it's the one that important for me.'

'Yes, when you . . .' Constance put her hand on Imogen's hip and stroked tenderly a bit, receiving quiet moan in reply, '. . . give me proofs that you're mine, it's wonderful.'

Imogen repeated Constance's actions and received quiet moan too.

'Of course, the proofs are a wonderful thing.'

XXX

Imogen and Constance left the house early to not be late.

They were near the building an hour earlier, but it's better to be so early than be late. It was a very important visit.

'Everything will be good,' Constance reassured Imogen; although she didn't worry.

'I know. No matter which taste has this potion. I need it not only for myself. I need it for us too. Who wants to have a girlfriend who cannot work normally?'

'I want to have you no matter what. The reason why we're here is because I want you to be again well and happy. I love you.'

'I love you too, and it's one of reasons why we're here.'

Imogen was the only visitor on that day.

Finally, two witches entered the room.

'Hello, Miss Douglas.'

'Ah, Hello, Miss Drill, Miss Hardbroom.' the potions brewer replied. 'I remember you talked to me after the meeting.'

Imogen paid for the visit, and the woman gave her the potion.

'You have to wait at least two days for the potion to help.' The doctor said after Imogen had drunk the potion.

'Thank you very much. I don't know what I would do without your help.'

'You're welcome. You must thank your friend too; because she found me.'

'Of course. We'll go for a dinner or something.'

When the witches had left the office and went a few metres away, Constance asked quietly, 'Are you going to thank your _girlfriend_? Forget about dinner. I want something.' They were alone there, so they didn't need to worry if somebody would hear something.

'We'll talk about it in the evening in the bedroom at home.'

'Do you want to wait so long?'

'Don't be so impatient, love. Everything has its time.'

'It will be as long as I'll want.'

'I don't know who of us will want it to be longer.'

'Idgie, don't tease me, or I'll groan right now.'

'You tease me very often too. Save your wonderful sounds for the bedroom. Nobody needs to hear them except me.'

5 P.M. was considered as the evening; because it was very dark outside. Besides, Imogen couldn't wait any longer.

XXX

'Amelia, we have found a Flying and P.E. teacher.' Constance Hardbroom said, trying not to smile.

'Really? Who is she?'

Imogen entered the Headmistress' office.

'Constance said you have found a new teacher.'

'Yes, we have.' For the P.E. teacher, it was even harder not to smile.

'Who is she?'

Miss Drill stepped forward. 'This teacher is me.' The witch answered and smiled. She could do it finally.

'But you said you're unable to teach again. What has happened?'

'Oh, I suppose it will be a long conversation.' Constance smiled and looked at her girlfriend.

They told too many and yet too little. They told main, but didn't say most important part— they said nothing about their love.

'We can say everything's all right.' The Headmistress summed up. 'I am so glad you're in a good health again.'

'So do I, Amelia.' Constance agreed.

The Spell teacher was sure their happiness was similar. No, she was absolutely wrong. The Potions teacher wasn't just very glad or happy. It wasn't what a person feels when something good happened to her or his best friend. If you have your the one and only— someone you love and support no matter what, you want everything the best for her or him. It was exactly what Constance Hardbroom wanted for her wonderful girlfriend Imogen Drill.

XXX

Davina Bat looked into staffroom. She didn't go inside after what she had seen. There was nothing like she saw something forbidden. Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom were sitting on a wooden bench. The Chanting teacher could see their backs only, but it was enough for her brain to draw a conclusion.* The witches were sitting very closely. In spite the bench had a back, the woman saw a lot. She closed the door quietly, and went to her room to think over what she had seen.

'Undoubtedly, they care about each other. I wonder how far they have gone. What's their relationship now?' Sometimes, she thought that it would be wonderful to have somebody who loves you mutually. Alas, she has nothing except music. She even could feel something like "I love you too", but music was something which unable to turn into somebody. Davina had friends, but nobody truly loved her.

Davina was on the way to her room when she met Amelia.

The Spells teacher saw thoughtful expression on colleague's face and inquired, 'Can I help you by something?'

'Find me a girlfriend, please.' It was first thought that come into Miss Bat's head. 'No, thank you.' She shook her head.

'In this case, good luck.'

'Dear Amelia, I sincerely glad you wish me good luck, but it's harder than you think; because you don't know what I'm thinking about,' the witch thought.

XXX

*These words are example of my almost non-existent Gaelic vocabulary.

** Miss Bat and her conclusion = S1E3 A Pig in a Poke (concretely 6:12 without context)

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
